


The First

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie), SignCherie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, first time cunnilingus, first time oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Lavellan clan, oral sex is considered highly intimate, and only bonded couples do it. But Cullen doesn't know that. When he surprises Lavellan with it on their first night together, she turns to Dorian for advice on how to return the favor.</p><p>From a prompt on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Aphreal.

They had both agreed to take it slow. But there was slow, and then there was _slow_. And Vhenan was going crazy. So when they finally made love, right there on Cullen’s desk, she was more than ready for it.

The first time was hurried, quick. They’d both been waiting for so long, it couldn’t be anything else. When it was done, Cullen pressed his face against her neck.

“Will you stay?”

She’d been hoping he would offer.

Up in his room, they started slower. They indulged themselves, taking time to savor each other. Creators, he knew how to drive her wild. Her ears were incredibly sensitive, and Cullen seemed to love them.

Her hands ran over his body -- his strong shoulders, his chest, his stomach. They came to rest on his backside, pulling him closer. She could feel how hard he was for her.

He growled against her throat.

Vhenan was ready for him. She wanted more. She loved the way he felt buried deep in her, his powerful body moving with hers.

So she was surprised when he raised himself up and slid down the bed.

She lifted herself on her elbows. “Cullen?”

His hands were trailing down her sides, over her hips. He watched her with a look of desire so intense it sent shivers down her spine. What was he doing down there instead of up here where he could do some good?

He lowered his head, and she understood.

_Wait_ , she thought. _I need to tell you--_

Then his tongue found her, and she forgot her objection. Electricity shot through her body. Her back arched, and she couldn’t find it in herself to protest.

Cullen chuckled against her ( _oh, Creators_ ). His tongue teased and licked. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and Cullen held them firmly in his hands.

By all the Gods, she didn’t know how she could stand so much pleasure. She’d never experienced anything like this. She tried to say Cullen’s name, but only incoherent noises escaped her lips.

The hands that were holding her in place began gently caressing. One of them reached between her legs. Without stopping his tongue’s assault, a single finger slipped inside her.

Oh, Creators, it got even better. Her entire body was taut, trembling. She was going to come. She was right on the edge. The moment stretched unbearably.

He added a second finger and sucked her into his mouth.

Her body burst apart, consumed by the throbbing pleasure overtaking her. Her limbs shook. It wasn’t ending. Wave after wave hit her. She was aware of crying out, but she couldn’t have stopped the sounds if she tried.

Finally, finally, her orgasm abated, and the sensations became too much. She tugged Cullen’s head away.

He wiped his face, looking embarrassed. “Was that -- did you -- you liked it?”

Cullen had to be the only man in Thedas who could ask a question like that after what he’d just done to her. Vhenan just looked at him, trying to catch her breath.

His embarrassed expression was turning vulnerable, and she realized she hadn’t answered. She should probably tell him what that meant to her, why she’d never done it before.

But he might feel bad if he understood. He might regret it. She couldn’t face that right now, so she told another truth.

“It was beyond wonderful.”

That gorgeous, shy smile of his spread across his face, and he ducked his head.

Vhenan tugged on his hands to pull him up. She was completely sated -- and at the same time, she wasn’t. She wanted to make love to him again. She wanted that closeness. After what he’d done for her, what it meant to her -- she needed to be near him now.

She took him in hand and guided him to her entrance.

Cullen groaned, pressing himself to her, burying his face in her hair.

Vhenan tilted her hips, and Cullen slid in easily. Creators above, even _this_ was better after that. He was so deep in her. His cock hit just the right spot, and the sensation was amazing.

He moved slowly, paying great attention to her body. He kissed his way down her throat, one hand caressing her breast.

She lifted her hips to meet his, matching his movements, her hands on his body encouraging him. He was moaning, and Vhenan knew that for all he was trying to last, his climax was approaching quickly. She increased the pace of her movements, urging him towards completion.

With one final, hard thrust, Cullen came inside her, gasping her name. Vhenan pressed her hands to his back, holding him close as he rode out his orgasm. When he finished, he lifted his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” he murmured. “I can’t believe this is real.”

Vhenan couldn’t either.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re saying our gorgeous commander gave you the best oral sex of your life, and this is a problem… why?”

Vhenan glanced around the library, making sure no one had overheard. “Not the best, Dorian. Well, yes, the best -- because it was the first. The only.”

Dorian leaned back and raised an eyebrow. “In that case, I think congratulations are in order.”

“No, that’s not how it is.”

“My dear Inquisitor, how many ways can it be?”

“You don’t understand.” Vhenan lowered her voice. “It’s not something my people do.”

Dorian’s jaw dropped.

“You’re joking me.”

“No.”

“Yes, you are. You have to be.”

“No, Dorian.”

“Inquisitor. If this is true, the Dalish are the unluckiest people in the world.”

“ _No._ It’s not all Dalish, just my clan. And you’re getting it wrong.”

“Please, enlighten me, because what you’re telling me is too horrible to believe.”

Vhenan sighed. She leaned forward over the table, and Dorian followed her lead. “It’s not that we don’t do it. We just-- we save it. Until we’re bonded.”

Dorian’s eyebrows went up. “So what you’re saying is that last night was the equivalent of marriage.”

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Vhenan groaned and put her head down, forehead resting against the table. “You can’t get married through sex, but -- it’s serious. It’s a sign of commitment.”

Dorian patted her head. “My dear Vhenan, it doesn’t have to be anything. He’s a shemlen--that’s the word you use, right? It’s not his tradition. And since he was the one who did it… well, no harm, no foul, as I see it. You can just enjoy the experience. It doesn’t mean anything to him.”

“I know,” Vhenan groaned. “That’s part of the problem.”

Dorian’s hand retreated. “Ah. You want it to mean something.”

Vhenan raised her head. “It did mean something. To me.”

Dorian frowned. “I think you’re going to have to tell him.”

“He might not like it.”

“Oh, I think our Commander might surprise you.”

Vhenan exhaled. “I don’t know about that. But you’re right. I have to tell him.”

She bit her lip and looked away.

Dorian narrowed his eyes. “There’s something else.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Yes.”

“...anytime today?”

“ _Yes._ By the Void, Dorian, can you give me a minute?”

He put his arms up in mock surrender.

Vhenan gathered up her courage and blurted it out. “I want to do it for him, too.”

Dorian started laughing.

“Will you stop? It’s not funny!”

“Vhenan. Why is this a problem?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“I am deadly earnest.”

“Because.” Vhenan gritted her teeth. “I don’t know how.”

Understanding gleamed in Dorian’s eyes. “Aha.”

“I thought -- Dorian, can you teach me?”

“Of course I can. My dear Vhenan, you could have said that from the start. What are friends for?”

* * *

 

“That’s too big.”

“I’ll try to remember not to mention that to the Commander.”

“It’s four inches in diameter!”

“What are you trying to say?”

Vhenan glared. “Dorian --”

“All right, all right.” He put the cucumber back on the kitchen counter and picked up one that was more reasonably sized. “Don’t tell me if this one’s too big. I don’t want to ruin my image of the good Commander.”

“That one’s too small, actually.”

“Oh, _really_?”

“Dorian!”

“Right, right.” He chose another cucumber and held it out. “This one, then. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Vhenan narrowed her eyes. “I’ve got nothing. That’s why I came to you.”

“I have to see what I’m working with.”

“No.”

“You know, you’re a very difficult student.”

“When you’ve actually taught me something, then you can call me a student.”

Dorian laughed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll stop torturing you.”

He put the cucumber on the counter and dragged Vhenan by the hand to a wooden table in the corner.

When they were both sitting, Vhenan folded her arms. “What’s going on?”

“We don’t need those. It’s pretty simple. First of all, you’re not going to do it wrong.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you can’t. There’s not a wrong way. And anyway, the dear Commander is entirely head over heels for you. He’s going to be beside himself with excitement no matter how you do it.”

Vhenan eyed Dorian suspiciously.

“Secondly, you are going to do it wrong.”

“What!”

Dorian held up his hands. “What I mean is, you have to start from nothing. Everyone does. Even if you’re experienced, it’s different with a new person. You have to learn together. It only gets better with time.”

“Cullen didn’t do it wrong.”

“That’s my point. My first point. You can’t do it wrong. And my second point is… Vhenan, you think the first time was good?” He leaned in as if revealing a very great secret. “It’s going to get even better.”

Vhenan was faint at the idea. “I might not survive it.”

Dorian burst into laughter. And Vhenan found herself joining in.

“All right. Specifics. I’ll tell you what I can. You take it in your mouth, as far in as you can. Not too far. If you’re gagging and uncomfortable, he’s not going to be happy. Not unless I’ve seriously misjudged the Commander, and I don’t think I have.”

“As far as I can, but not too far. All right.”

“You move. Up and down. Or he moves, but I think, for the first time, you’ll want to be the one moving. Then you can control the pace and how deep it goes.”

“Yes, that’s probably -- yes, all right.”

“Use your hand at the base for whatever doesn’t fit. Move it up and down, together with your mouth. If you suck your cheeks in, it’s better.” He demonstrated crudely with his hands, then wiggled his eyebrows. “If the Commander is as big as you say he is, you won’t have to suck those cheeks in very far.”

Vhenan seriously considered casting a fire spell on him. “Dorian--”

“Moving on,” he said quickly. “The head. It’s sensitive. Especially the ridge and the tip. Pay it some attention, but not too much.”

“I already know that. You don’t need to do things orally to know that.”

“Excellent. Then there’s just one more thing. The most important thing.”

“What is it?”

Dorian smiled. “Ask him. What he wants, what he likes. He’ll tell you. And then you really _can’t_ get it wrong.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Cullen entered her quarters that night, he looked around in awe. “Josephine has you living in style.”

She remembered his tiny room above his office with its rickety ladder and felt a little embarrassed. “Yes, well. You’re right, Josephine did most of the decorating. I saved up some money to buy the Orlesian bed over there.” Vhenan gestured to it. “I hate it.”

Cullen laughed. “So why keep it?”

“Because I saved up so much money for it.”

Cullen crossed the room and sat on it, bouncing a bit to test the mattress. “It’s definitely comfortable, at least. Much more than mine.”

“I don’t know. I was more comfortable last night than I’ve ever been.”

Cullen’s eyes softened. “You’ve got a point there.”

Vhenan sat next to him. No time like the present, right?

“Cullen. I…have something to say to you.”

Cullen’s expression was concerned. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“Yes.” She took a deep breath, trying gather her thoughts.

The words didn’t come.

An awkward silence followed. The longer it went on, the worse it got, and the harder it was to think at all.

Finally Cullen cleared his throat. “We don’t have to -- that is, I don’t want to pressure you to -- Maker’s breath,” he chastised himself. “Vhenan, I just want to be near you. We don’t have to do anything else if you don’t want.”

Ugh, she was off to a great start. “It’s not that. Cullen, I--I need to tell you something.”

He grew still beside her. “Yes, you said that.”

“It’s -- there’s a tradition among my clan.”

“A tradition.”

“Yes. I guess you could call it that. Sex is… well, it’s not a big deal for us.”

Another long pause. “Oh.” Cullen’s voice cracked on the word.

“No, it’s not like that!” Could she possibly mess this up any more? “It’s -- we consider it healthy for young people to experiment. But there are other things…”

This was awful. She stood up and started pacing, trying to shake off some of her nervous energy.

“Vhenan…” She thought his voice trembled, just a little. “If you’re trying to tell me that last night didn’t mean anything--”

“No! No, Cullen, just the opposite.” She turned and came back, kneeling in front of him but unable to meet his gaze. “What you -- did -- for me -- no one has ever done that before.”

Cullen shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, Vhenan, but I have no idea what’s going on. Please, can you explain it to me, because I’m about to go out of my mind.”

Vhenan closed her eyes. “What you did with your mouth. When you kissed me… _there_...no one’s ever done that for me.”

“Oh.” Cullen paused, taking that in. “No one’s ever done it for me, either.”

Surprised, Vhenan looked at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Does it matter?”

“No. Well, yes. It’s… among my people, sex is not always serious. But what you did is. It’s more intimate. We only do it after we’re bonded, with the person we want to spend forever with.”

Understanding flashed in Cullen’s eyes, followed by something like horror and heartbreak. “Oh. I--I’m sorry. I should have asked you. I didn’t mean to push you into anything you weren’t ready for.”

Vhanan grabbed his hand. “But that’s the thing, Cullen. I wanted to. And it wasn’t fair of me not to tell you beforehand what that would mean for me. So...I need to tell you that I’m sorry.”

He didn’t answer right away. He seemed to be searching her face for something. “What you’re saying is -- oral sex is a commitment for you.”

Vhenan nodded wordlessly.

“And that kind of commitment, making it to me, it doesn’t bother you?”

“No. I wanted it. I still want it.”

Joy lit Cullen's face. Even the way he ducked his head couldn’t hide it. “I feel the same way.”

Vhenan nearly sagged with relief. But unfortunately, she wasn’t done.

“Cullen -- there’s more.”

“More than that?”

Creators, this shouldn’t be so hard to say. “I want to do it for you, too.”

Cullen’s lips parted.

“And I--I need your permission. I need you to understand exactly what it means for me. And to accept it. But it’s okay if you don’t,” she added quickly. “We can still do other things.”

Cullen slid off the bed so he was kneeling on the floor with her. “Vhenan. You don’t have to do anything for me that you don’t want to. I hope you know that. But if it’s a question of commitment -- I’m ready to make any commitment you want. You’re the only person for me, for as long as you’ll have me.” He stroked her cheek. “I thought you knew that.”

Relief flooded her. Everything was all right. He understood, and he felt the same.

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck again, shyness returned. “And I can’t say that I wouldn’t like -- the rest of it. If you want to.”

* * *

 

It was as awkward as she’d feared. He didn’t seem to fit, and she didn’t know how fast to go, and honestly, Dorian, how was she supposed to ask him what he wanted with her mouth full of -- well, _him_? Was she sucking enough? Was he far enough in? How much pressure should she use with her hand? What in the Void was her tongue supposed to do?

But Cullen trembled beneath her. His hands gripped the sheets. He made the most adorable noises, and when she heard them, whatever she’d done, she would do that again. It wasn’t long before he was panting her name.

“Vhenan -- I’m going to -- I’m going to --”

Was she supposed to move away? She didn’t, and he came hard in her mouth. Yet another thing Dorian hadn’t covered. The taste was strange, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it, but she swallowed as much as she could and wiped away the rest.

The look on Cullen’s face when she looked up at him made it all worth it.

“That was unbelievable.”

Vhenan crawled up the bed. “I did my best. I think I’ll get better.”

Cullen groaned, drawing her into his arms. “If you get better, I might not survive it.”

 _That’s what I said!_ Vhenan wanted to tell him, but if she did, she’d have to confess that she’d been asking Dorian about their sex life, and she figured that was a revelation for another day.

Cullen grinned suddenly and raised himself onto his side. “I think it’s time I returned the favor.”

“I thought _I_ was returning the favor.”

Cullen shrugged innocently, but there was a devious glint to his eye. “I lose track. I’d better give you another turn, just to be sure.”

Vhenan grinned and let him guide her into position. If that was what he wanted, she certainly wasn’t going to complain.


End file.
